Anchor
by Inume-blue
Summary: AU/ He was going to die, at least he had something beautiful to look at. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This story is set in a time before equality, votes for women, and all that. It's a man's world thing. I am a bit of a feminist myself so don't think I'm knocking women. We rock! I'm just saying to keep that in mind while you read.**

**Thanks to Hodgeheg for fixing this.**

* * *

The night sky with its thousands of twinkling lights was quite a sight to behold. He was going to die; at least he had something beautiful to look at. The gin burned his throat on the way down but he was beyond caring now. The deep groan that swayed the ship drowned out the passengers screams if only for a blessed moment. His hands tightened on the wheel as his feet struggled to find purchase on the wood floor beneath him. After a moment he found his balance again and took another swig. It wasn't his preferred drink but it was all he'd been able to find given the circumstances. Kakashi chuckled darkly at the circumstance as he listened to the shouts, cries, and screams of frantic people scurrying to and fro as they tried desperately to cling to life outside his door.

"Unsinkable ship my ass." He murmured taking another swig. He swayed some more but this time it was more the alcohols doing than the sinking ship.

If he'd told them once he'd told them a thousand times. It didn't matter if the ship was 'unsinkable'. They needed to make sure it was well equipped with enough lifeboats and lifejackets to accommodate all the passengers and crew. His warnings about how men shouldn't play God fell on deaf ears and places normally reserved for the lifeboats was taken up with reclining deckchairs and tables that served no purpose other than holding a vase. Of course he was reminded time and time again by Hiro that it wasn't his boat, he'd better be grateful to be given this opportunity and he'd better start acting like the good son-in-law he was. Hiro had gone on to mention how he'd been kind to take Kakashi in as a favor to his departed partner, Kakashi father Sakumo, and how Kakashi was lucky to continue the family business by marring Hiro's little girl, his only child.

His thoughts were interrupted when the shouts and screams amplified when the door, that had been muffling them, was thrown open.

"Captain! I'm to escort you to the lifeboats!" the young ship hand panted.

"That won't be necessary." Kakashi stated not bothering to turn around.

"B-but Captain… orders were…"

"It's alright Yosuke. I'll take it from here." A familiar female voice cut in.

Yosuke bowed at the woman standing next to him "O-of course Hatake –san."

The boy hurried down the hall and the door was quietly shut behind him muffling the pandemonium once again. Kakashi took another swig keeping his gaze fixed on the window. He leaned a bit more against the wheel. His knuckles were white from his tight grip in an effort to keep his hands from shaking. He heard the swish of her dress; he could smell her perfume as she came to stand behind him.

"You ought to be getting to the lifeboats." He murmured.

"I could say the same to you." Sakura countered.

"Captain remember? Captains always go down with their ship."

Her hand was on his shoulder. "It's my father's ship not yours. Besides I'm sure even he is scrambling to get a lifejacket right now."

Kakashi still didn't turn around to face her. "Actually he put a bullet in his mouth not ten minutes ago." He stated bluntly.

He waited for her to process that for a moment before finally turning to face her. Whatever he'd been expecting to see it wasn't clear dry eyes of his wife staring back at him calmly.

"Well I suppose it is your ship now." She said.

"You really ought to leave now. You've dawdled enough." He said turning his attention back to the helm.

"I'm not going to go without you." She didn't state it desperately like a lover would. None of that crying begging stuff, she said it simply as if they were discussing the weather.

"Sakura really, I'm honored bound to stay. You are still young you can remarry, hopefully for love next time." He said. He really hadn't minded their arranged marriage. They had been friends long before the arrangement due to their fathers' partnership.

Sakura bent down and picked up a toppled chair before setting it next to him and sinking down into it. She arranged her skit before reaching in to her coat's deep pocket and pulled out her knitting.

"Sakura it's the Captain's duty to go down with the ship, not his wife's." he pressed.

"Tis a wife's duty to stay by her husband's side." She said not looking up from the row she was pearling.

"It is also the wife's duty to listen to her husband and do as he says. I am the man you will go down to the lifeboats." He tried to be firm but it didn't come out as strong as he'd like.

Sakura laughed "Pulling the gender card are we? That's a first. Kakashi when have I ever listened to you? When have you ever enforced it?"

"I mean it this time Sakura. What about the girls?"

Her knitting needles paused and lowered to her lap. Sakura finally looked up at him, her eyes dark from the gathering tears.

"I am certainly glad we left them home with Ino and Chouji." She whispered.

Kakashi nodded. Normally Mae and Reina came with them on their trips out to open sea. Kakashi hadn't wanted them to come this time. He'd had a bad feeling as did his wife so they had asked Sakura's best friend and her husband to look after their daughters while they were away. The couple had been thrilled to spend time with their adopted nieces. They were unable to have children of their own and habitually spoiled the four and two year olds rotten.

"Sakura if you stay you will die. We both will." He murmured.

Sakura dabbed at her moistening eyes with her handkerchief. "I know. I also know my place."

She looked up startled then as a crystal bottle was lowered in front of her.

"A man's drink?" She asked looking at the bottle of alcohol her husband offered.

"You have more courage than all the men on this boat put together. I think you've earned it." Kakashi held the bottle out to her more.

Sakura took it. She cringed at the taste but welcomed the gradual numbing feeling as they began to pass it back and forth.

"I left everything to the girls should anything happen to us." Kakashi said after a few moments.

Sakura nodded and took another swig. As a woman it wasn't her business to know what her husband put in his will but she wasn't at all surprised.

"I also asked that, if they be willing, Ino and Chouji be granted custody of the girls."

Sakura gaped at her husband for a moment. It was a well-known fact that he only tolerated Ino because she was Sakura's friend. Kakashi could hardly stand the blond woman and the fact that he trusted her with their children said more to Sakura than anything. She felt tears well up but held them back.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"At least we know they will be loved." He answered.

He honestly couldn't stand the thought of his daughters being brought up in an orphanage or worse being raised by her father. Yet the latter wasn't even an issue anymore.

The Ship lurched throwing Sakura out of her chair. Kakashi grabbed her with one arm and pulled her against him while his other wrapped tightly around the wheel to steady them. Sakura had always known what to say whenever he had a row with her father. She was a smart woman who helped him and supported him in everything he did. Sakura was his best friend and had comforted him when his dad passed away. She had always been his anchor in life so he'd be hers now. Their eyes met as Sakura clung to him and she took his breath away. The stars from the night sky made her eyes shine. A few pastel pink locks fell from her upswept hair and onto her flushed cheeks. She was quite a sight to behold. Yeah he was going to die; at least he had something beautiful to look at.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So this little story is over but I wanted to post other chapters. They would be one-shots. Any comments, complaints, suggestions? should I leave it as is?**

**Review**


End file.
